undertale_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Archivene
Archivene's Battle Theme ''-"There can't be any civilians at the Core! Get out! Wandering around here is dangerous! W-what... y... you are not a monster, are you? You are a human! Thus you can't be here even! I'll send your SOUL right to the Asgore! Then, I can finally become the manager director of the Core! I am worthy, not to say!" ''- Archivene finds a human while checking the Core Archivene Eyebulletteraɪˈbʊlɪtɜːr is an Eyewalker-species female monster with a one big eye, sharp teeth and a very complicated horn system. She's very self-confident, relies only on herself and thinks she doesn't need anyone. Life, however, proves the contrary. Backstory Archivene Eyebulletter was born in New Home, the capital of Underground. Her parents treated their daughter very well: she got a high-quality education at school, then university and graduate school. When she was a teenager, she was bullied often because of her determination to learn and study hard, and her classmates were negligent in their duties as students. At that time, her parents heard complaints from Archivene about her classmates and sent her to a special paid section for motivated young monsters, who wanted to improve their magic skills. She found many soulmates there, and, as a result of 4 years of training, she learned how to use yellow magic. This section helped her to forget about her problems at school and to focus on education and exams. Once graduated from school, she went to the university, and then to the graduate school, while working once as a guard, then as an assistant to a grocery's manager, living in a rental apartment in New Home, not far from her parents. When she graduated from graduate school, she finally got permission to work in the Core as a safety manager. She's been working there for 17 years, for she's been working there since her mid-twenties. Appearance Archivene has a round body with light-purple skin, one huge eyeball with black sclera and yellow-shining vertically stretched pupil. She uses black mascara and a pink lipstick. Her teeth are sharp and yellow-hued. Three of them stick out from under the upper lip. Her two arms end up with little hands with three fingers on each. Fingers end up with manicured and neatly sharpened nails. Her horn system consists of three pairs of different horns. The first pair is similar to Asgore's horns, but is much smaller in size and have segments. This pair stretches up from the top of Archivene's head, and she uses this pair of horns to attack her enemy while using a melee\magic attack. A second pair isn't so remarkable because these horns come out of Archivene's temples and stretch back, making a sort of a crown around the Archivene's head. The third pair of horns is the smallest one and consist of the thick horns coming from beneath the second pair of horns and curling up. Stats and ACTs Stats HP: 2584 AT: 34 DF: 21 EXP On Kill: 337 Gold on Win: 89 ACTs Check, Pick on, Calm down, Stare Quotes Encounter ''-"...uurrrggghh...*threatening growling*"'' on #1 ''-"Oh, am I? Then YOU are not worthy to live!"'' on #2 ''-"What? You... what have you done?! I'll kill you!"'' on #3 available on Genocide special attack: pissed off\angered version ''-"Uhh... but you're a human! Why didn't you attack me in the first place? Are all those rumours... not true?"'' down #1 ''-"Hrh, what? I... I think..."'' down #2 ''-"Human... you aren't so evil and mean that I thought. Thank you. I can't just vent my anger and pain on others."'' down #3to spare ''-"What are you doing, human?"'' #1 ''-"This is becoming odd... Stop it, would you?"'' #2 Flavor Text *Here comes Archivene. She's not in the mood. Pacifist *Here comes Archivene. 'Neutral '*A monster appears in your way. Genocide *Her stats neatly comply with Fibonacci numbers. Some are, however, missing. Check *You stare Archivene down, trying not to blink. #1 *You stare, even more, trying your best not to lose eye contact. #2 *You say that she will be fine. Her horn system trembles. down #1 *You say that her anger is a great weapon, but it can't be splashed on others uncontrollably. She doesn't understand, what's happening. down #2 *You say that everything's going to be alright, no matter what comes. She is completely calmed down. down #3 *You say that she will never be the Core's managing director. on #1 *You say that she isn't worth even to wash dishes and floors in Grillby's. Her eye twitches. on #2 *You say that you killed everyone of her kind: Loox, Astigmatism, and other countless monsters. Her mouth wraps in a spiteful grimace. on #3 available on Genocide Battle Attacks Blue trap lasers attack(yellow): Blue laser traps the enemy's SOUL vertically from the top, while orange lasers are coming horizontally from the top too. The point is that the enemy needs to turn off the blue laser that traps his SOUL by shooting at it, then move according to the incoming lasers' order. There might also be several lines of destroyable bullets moving down. Fast lasers attack(red): Some fast blue and orange lasers come vertically and horizontally in a random order. There are also lasers that change the type of their rays. Melee attack(red): Archivene tries to bite the enemy with her sharp teeth. There are some weak spots, where the enemy can hide from her bite. Melee\magic attack(red): Archivene summons several bullet-snakes and sends them to the enemy, while attacking the weakened parts of the enemy's body by her horns and clawed paws. Rec\Rew attack(yellow): Archineve summons a random amount of destroyable bullets and bombs while RECording their movements, and then REWinding the attack. An enemy needs to destroy some bullets and bombs in order not to get hurt. Special attack Archivene summons 13 vertical orange lasers, leaving absolutely no place for enemy's SOUL to stand still. Some huge lasers(the thickness of their rays equals to three normal lasers) then coming up from the bottom in this order, repeating again and again, until Archivene completely frustrates out and will not be able to use magic in this battle anymore(normally 3-4 times; when Archivene is pissed off or angered, this number comes up to 5-6 times while using the PLAY\FF tricks): blue, orange, blue, blue, orange, orange. Again, the point is that enemy needs to turn off 3 orange lasers in the middle, then stand still when huge blue lazers come, and move when huge orange lasers come. When the first huge orange comes, 8 destroyable bullets come from the edges of the bulletboard, tightening up the circle they are making and forcing the enemy's SOUL to get back to the centre, where the huge laser can get him. When bullets have sealed the SOUL well in a small circle, leaving it a very little space to move, which makes this attack even more difficult, the lasers from the left and right alternately start to turn blue(no matter whether were they turned off or not), sealing the enemy's SOUL entirely. Trivia *Archivene works in Core as a safety manager. She aims for the post of the managing director, though. The present director, in her opinion, is clumsy, makes kind of stupid and ineffective decisions and isn't worthy to be a director at all. *Her job at the Core is to check all components of the Core at least once in a two days, write a report and send it to the managing director of the Core. *Once she caught Astigmatism(yeah-yeah, that one), who was sneaking around the Core and restricted him to return there ever again, or he will have problems. However, this warning hasn't stopped Astigmatism from returning into the Core to attack Frisk(his actions, though, were provoked by Mettaton, who probably paid Astigmatism and his co. to do so). *She lives in a flat in the center of Hotland. By 'in the center', I mean, the third floor. What? Yeah, I suppose there are some apartment houses there! *She had been studying for years in a special paid section for monsters, who wanted to increase their magic skills. As the result of a 4-year training, she finally learned how to use yellow magic. *Archivene knows an Eyewalker-species Loox-like monster, who lives in Snowdin and works in the librarby. Archivene visits them often, chatting about things. In one of those with-a-cup-of-tea-in-a-hand-chats, Archivene heard about those 'two silly skeletons, who live in Snowdin'. So, if you ask Archivene, if she knows Papyrus and sans, she'll answer: "Ah, those two skeletons from Snowdin? I've never seen them, but I heard things about them." *Archivene knows, that some of her kind are trapped in the Ruins. About Loox and his kind she accidentally heard from a conversation between two spiders near the MTT's resort. *She knows Wingdings, because all of the blueprints which display the schemes of the Core are written in this weird gesture language. Without knowledge of Wingdings, at least capitals, you can't work at the Core. *Archivene uses and relies most on blue and orange lasers in a battle. Not orange and blue magic, but orange and blue lasers, which just rely on orange and blue magic. This is much easier that summoning orange or blue bullets.(while working in a Core for 17 years, you can learn how to use these) *In childhood her pupil was white, but when she started her magic lessons and she learned, how to use yellow magic, her pupil gained a hue of a justly yellow. *Archivene is not just some teenager, who is wandering around just looking for a battle. She is grown-up, has motives and a deep knowledge of magic, and she is a professional. She is twice older than Undyne(probably, for Archivene is more than 40), and graduated from a graduate school, she worked in Core for, I repeat, 17 years. She is not an easy one to battle with. *Archivene only uses her special attack when she wants somebody to think that she is strong and don't need anybody's help, or when someone pisses her off so much she wants to kill them. Or when she finds out that you killed 'those two silly skeletons' and all those of eyewalkerkind. Gallery Some Archivene Eyebulleter doodles 2.png Some Archivene Eyebulleter doodles 1.png Archivene.gif Archineve Eyebulletter3.png Archivene magic.gif